


Reenacting Titanic

by BloodSugarDaddy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSugarDaddy/pseuds/BloodSugarDaddy
Summary: Noct and Prom get a little frisky in the back of the Regalia.Prompto has a crisis, Noct learns something new about his best friend, and they're a little closer for it.





	Reenacting Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Something kind of self indulgent and short idk? More using it as practice for getting into the heads of these characters than anything, so might be a tad OOC while I figure them out.

“Is this really happening?”

“If it isn’t, I’m gonna be pretty pissed when I wake up.”  
Not exactly the type of answer that Prompto had in mind, but Noctis’ words made him laugh anyway- a sound quickly swallowed by the beseeching kisses of his Prince. 

So many thoughts clouded for attention in his head, and at their forefront always was anxiety. Was this really Noct, pinning his body down between the soft leather of the Regalia’s backseat and his own hard chest? Was it really Prompto he was kissing like a man starved, Prompto whose shirt he was pulling at, Prompto whose freckled skin he sucked on and tickled with his harsh, warm breath?

The windows were fogged. They had retreated together back into the car when the chill of the evening had made it too difficult to be outside. He had no such complaints now- Noctis’ skin was hot and it made his hot too as they shifted and ground against one another, negotiating for the limited space. His elbow was against the door, hand gripping reflexively at the back of the seat, leg dropped down with his knee wedged against the front seat console.. The light bite of metal and cramped conditions should have been uncomfortable, but all Prompto could think about was how lucky he must be to be here. 

He kept waiting for the day when Noctis woke up and realized Prompto shouldn’t be there… when it clicked into place and Prompto was revealed for the imposter he surely was and how dare he walk beside the Prince and royal Retainers. Who even was he but some kid picked up off the street, neither professionally trained nor particularly special in pedigree. He was no one, wasn’t he? He was no one and yet Noctis was kissing him like he was someone and Prompto was clinging to him like it was his purpose in life. 

“Wh… what about the others..?” Prompto asked, trying very hard not to totally dump out all his worries in front of Noctis like the dirty laundry they were but also concerned they might be found. That would be even worse, wouldn’t it? For Gladio and Ignis to stumble upon them and see that Prompto had somehow managed to seduce their beloved Prince like a succubus in the night, and surely they would be furious with him, or make him leave or tell him he wasn’t good enough for this or-

The kiss Noctis pulled him into made him lose his train of thought. Hot and wet with a desperation that made their teeth accidentally clack together, and Noctis was mapping out Prompto’s mouth with his tongue, and suddenly whatever he’d been thinking about before didn’t seem very important at all. 

All the same- he kind of felt like he was forgetting something… but it was so hard to think with Noct’s fingers dragging through his soft blonde hair and down his tanned chest, and even harder to think when something really hard was pressing against the inside of Prompto’s thigh. Seeing as how his cell phone was on the dash, Prompto was pretty sure that wasn’t what was in Noct’s pants.

Prompto pulled at Noct’s shirt, and the Prince broke from him just long enough to sit up and pull it off over his head. In the process, he smacked his knuckles against the roof of the Regalia with a faint ‘thunk’ and a half hearted ‘ow’ and then the shirt was gone and Prompto could drag his nails and mouth across succulent, moon colored skin. 

He lifted his leg just a little between Noct’s, wanting to feel him again, and wasn’t the least bit disappointed. The Prince groaned and bit his neck, the hardness of his cock grinding against Prompto’s thigh when he rocked his hips, constricted terribly by the pants they’d only managed to unbuckle but not quite remove. 

“Should have thought this through better..” Noct realized breathlessly as he ghosted his teeth across one of Prompto’s nipples, and grinned when the other boy arched and whined. 

“If… if I’d known you’d wanted to re-enact Titanic, I’d have… I dunno… prepared better.” Said Prompto, his words lost in a haze of desire, and he thought he probably should have brought SOME supplies like, just in case, but that seemed super presumptive and he’d never thought in a million years that Noctis would feel this way about him too, and last time they’d been at a store all he’d been thinking about was chips.

“Hm. Next time. Guess we’ll just have to settle with heavy petting for now. Regalia’s not the best place to try and go all the way, but that’s why we’ve got mouths.” Noctis allowed, his steel colored eyes narrowed with so much want and affection that it robbed Prompto momentarily of his ability to reply. 

“Next..time? There’s gonna be a next time?”

“I mean, if you want there to be then yeah.”

“I do.”

“Good...me too..” 

“Okay… cool.”

“Cool.”

Awkward conversation dissolving into quiet laughter, Noctis’ hands were on the move again and Prompto could only bite at his lip and writhe against the exploration of his body. Blunt nails caught slightly on faded stretch marks, and Prompto wanted to be embarrassed but it was too difficult to manage when Noct’s mouth was doing that thing to his collarbone again. 

“You’re so soft, Prom.” Noct whispered like a prayer, but punctuated the compliment with a bite that made his lover keen and mewl for mercy. 

Noctis’ hand pressed lower and lower, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of his pants, and suddenly all at once Prompto remembered. 

“Oh- no! Noct wait!” He tried, quickly grabbing for Noctis’ wrist to try and stop him, but the damage was done, he could see it on the Prince’s face as lust gave way to surprised confusion. 

Flat and soft all the way down, and wet heat waiting to swallow his fingers and… oh!

“Oh!” Said Noctis, echoing his last thought aloud as question melted into realization, his eyebrows raised and momentarily distracted from his previous goal as he turned his gaze back to Prompto. It shouldn’t have taken him this long to figure it out, probably, but in the moment his brain was fogged by need and Prompto looked so good and his dick was yelling at him for ignoring it so… lots on his mind.

The other boy looked beside himself though. His face was red all the way to his ears, or what he could see of it from beneath the hands pressed to it.. His shoulders were shrugged up and he was watching Noct from between his fingers with a quivering lip and tears glittering in sky blue eyes. Shit, he’d apparently taken too long to figure it out, and in that brief amount of time Prompto had clearly been cycling through the stages of grief and circled right back into rejection. 

Prompto wanted to apologize, or say anything at all, but the words wouldn’t come. Fortunately, he was saved from that by Noctis again, who licked his lips and leaned in close, and Prompto swore that he could see a predatory purple glow like an ember burning in his pupils.. He looked hungry, and full of desire, and the hand that was in Prompto’s pants was sinking deeper, fingers sliding and curling and- oh that was really nice.

“You shoulda told me, Prom… That’ll make this easier. I’m gonna eat you out until I drown, okay?” 

The words were electric, a sharp static that went right to Prompto’s core and surprised him with their sincerity. He laughed, even if it sounded like half a sob, and moved his hands away from his face when Noct nudged them with his nose, accepting the reassuring kisses looking to bring back the mood. 

“Okay...that’s… that’s fine by me!” He chirped, intimidated and in love with this Prince who was so unflappable and so handsome, and he thought not for the first time that Noctis was going to make such a good king. 

“Cool.”


End file.
